


big brother and the big bad bikini

by s34dw3ll3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s34dw3ll3r/pseuds/s34dw3ll3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>switzerland takes lichtenstein to the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	big brother and the big bad bikini

Switzerland was not happy  
He had been planning this beach trip with his little sister for weeks, he even went through a list of different picnic foods he could make. Everything was going perfectly! When he told Lichtenstein, naturally, she was thrilled. She went to go put on her bathing suit and leave but as soon as her brother saw her, he decided that he was not having it. “Oh no, absolutely not. Could you not find anything less…. revealing?” He asked in a tone louder than necessary. “What do you mean? This is fine and Hungary says it looks nice on me!” Lichtenstein protested. “Hungary is not your big brother! You are far too young to be wearing such an outfit. I don’t want strange men staring at you.” He tried to reason with her, but she only pouted at his reply. “I don’t want to go if I can’t wear this” Switzerland narrowed his eyes and huffed. He had to choose between giving up the trip or letting his precious baby sister wear a bikini. “Fine, but you will wear a jacket.” 

…

no men even glanced in her direction cuz her buff big brother was fucking scowling at everything with a pulse btw


End file.
